1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an oxide layer, and more particularly, to a method including a quality enhancement process to etch the oxide layer and densify the oxide layer at the same time for reducing the thickness of the oxide film and enhancing the quality of the oxide film at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the continuously improved semiconductor integrated circuit technology, the sizes of the semiconductor devices become smaller for increasing the integrity of the integrated circuit. In the scaling down process, the thickness control of layers in the semiconductor device becomes more and more critical. For improving the metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) device performance as feature sizes continue to decrease, the traditional gate oxide and polysilicon gate electrode are replaced by a high dielectric constant (high-k) gate dielectric and a metal gate electrode. In high-k gate stacks, the interfacial layer (IL) underlying the high-k dielectric layer plays a critical role in the performance of the. However, the thickness and the quality of the IL may be influenced by subsequent thermal processes, and the performance of the MOSFET device will be affected accordingly.
In an integrated circuit, different circuit modules and/or transistors and other devices in the same chip may operate indifferent voltage regimes. In an integrated switching-mode power supply, which may include a power transistor and a control circuit for switching the power transistor ON and OFF to convert a supply voltage into a desired output voltage, the power transistor may have an operating voltage much higher than an operating voltage of transistors constituting the control circuit. In order to have an area-efficient high voltage device with low voltage control devices fabricated on a same die, gate insulation layers with different thicknesses are required. When the high-voltage driving elements and the low-voltage driving elements are embodied simultaneously, a thick gate oxide film for high voltage and a thin gate oxide film for low voltage are required.